Not Like This
by fallen
Summary: [ chapter two added. in which hiro and shuichi talk. ] "It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Shuichi wasn’t supposed to break his heart, he was supposed to break his."
1. Default Chapter

Author: Amanda [ fallen ]  
  
Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it's characters, although I wish I did...  
  
Note:This fic involved male to male relationships. Although, if you're in the gravi section you should know that...  
  
I felt like posting this spurr of the moment. I don't really like the begining because it's so sudden. There was supposed to be like a sentance or something before the first words..I'm not making sense anymore am I? Was I ever? I'm tired. I think I need sleep...  
  
I have other parts of this story but I'd rather post them as short chapters. And this is pretty short I gotta say...  
  
[ blah ] = italics  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"I can't do this anymore."   
  
Yuki recoiled as if he'd been slapped, but he said nothing, golden eyes not betraying a hint of emotion. "It's not working. And it's killing me." There were no tears. That was what scared Yuki. Shuichi always cried. His emotions were always plain to read on his face. Today they weren't. And he was terrified. There was a finality to Shuichi's words. A glint in his eyes that he'd never seen before. Shuichi smiled an empty smile and walked to the door.  
  
Yuki was breaking. "Goodbye, Yuki." The door softly clicked shut. And the apartment was silent.  
  
Outside Yuki's door Shuichi collapsed, allowing the tears to leak out. He sobbed quietly, not wanting to alarm Yuki. Yuki was free. That was hard. Shuichi's fingers gripped the floor. Really hard. And Yuki hadn't cared. He hadn't bat an eyelash. The bastard.   
  
BANG!  
  
Shuichi jumped as something hit the apartment door. Was Yuki in trouble? Was he hurt? Shuichi pressed his ear to the door.   
  
"Goddamn it." Yuki yelled. Shuichi swallowed. There was thump. There was silence. There was a sob. "Goddamn it..." Yuki said once more brokenly. Shuichi listened in disbelief. Was...was Yuki crying? He heard the unmistakable sound of someone choking on tears. His heart broke. Maybe he should....maybe he should....his hand hesitantly brushed the doorknob.   
  
[ I haven't cried in over six years. ] He would get a headache. Yuki never used to cry...until he met me. He makes me cry. But I make him cry too. And it's worse for him. I cry everyday. But Yuki... He forced himself to let go of the doorknob. Yuki was strong. He would be fine. He would be pissed and reach for his cigarettes. Shuichi smiled grimly and patted his pockets. [ No cigarettes tonight koi. ] He walked away, footsteps echoing behind him.   
  
And he didn't look back. 


	2. Caught

Author: Amanda [ fallen ]  
  
Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it's characters, although I wish I did...  
  
Note:This fic involved male to male relationships. Although, if you're in the gravi section you should know that...  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I like making people cr- I mean....shame on me....I know that these chapters are short. Why? Not too sure...  
  
this whole story will most likey be short. And yes. Thanks for reading guys and keep reveiwing!  
  
[ blah ] = italics  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Shuichi was acting different. The members of Bad Luck noticed this. He was still bouncing around with his hyper energy, but it felt....forced. Fake. And it worried Hiro. He said so tonight at dinner. He hadn't asked what was wrong when Shuichi showed up at his apartment days ago. He had just figured Shuichi had been annoying, or that Shuichi'd been kicked out again.   
  
But it was different. Shuichi had looked startled when he brought the subject up. More than that.   
  
He had looked caught. "Anon...it's...nothing Hiro," he'd said, and promptly stuck two pieces of milk flavored Pocky in his mouth. Hiro reached out and broke off the ends that were sticking out of Shuichi's mouth. "Hiroooooooo!" he whined. "It's minnnneeeeeee!" Hiro stuck the pieces in his mouth and chewed, ignoring Shuichi.   
  
"Baka," he commented lightly. But Shuichi froze. "Don't...don't call me that. It...I...-" He didn't finish. Hiro felt stung. Yuki. Yuki called him that. Was it...a pet name? Hiro found he didn't want to think about it. The thought had just come to him weeks ago that he was jealous of Yuki Eiri. The thought made him feel ashamed. He pushed his thoughts aside. "Shuichi, what happened? What did Yuki do? Did he...hurt you? Kick you out?" "N-no Hiro. Nothing like that." Hiro was silent.  
  
A sad smile played across Shuichi's lips. "I left him."   
  
"What happened??" "Nothing out of the ordinary." "So it's a good thing then. You both-" "I heard him crying." Hiro absorbed this fact and tried to imagine Yuki crying. He couldn't. But he was confused. If Shuichi still cared..if Yuki cared...why had he left? "It's just....when he sees me, he remembers. I make him remember. He's losing weight. He's smoking more. I- I don't want to see him in the hospital again." Hiro looked at Shuichi hard. "Tohma talked to you." he said simply. Shuichi flushed. "N-no, well, it wasn't his idea. It was mine." he toyed with the straw.  
  
"Yuki always tried to get away. I never let him. He...he needs his space. I hold him back. I distract him." Hiro wanted to give his best friend a hug, wanted to tell him that no, he didn't do any of these things. But he didn't. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Yuki can survive without me." It was meant to be a joke, but it came out chipped and bitter. Hiro thought he saw a sheen of tears in the genki singer's eyes. In an instant Shuichi was back to his normal hyper self.   
  
"Ja, Hiro. I have to start working on the lyrics for the new song or else K'll have my head. Bye!!" And Shuichi bounded out of the diner, leaving Hiro's heart aching for his friend. 


End file.
